ºMy Secret Signsº
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: Extraños asesinatos ocurren en la vida de Maiko Usami, y es Hideto Takarai quien encubierto trata de ayudarle. Fic's de Hyde y Gackt objetivamente. Mucho misterio y romance. No Yaoi! ¬¬
1. Chapter 1

**_El viento soplaba solo en una dirección meciendo lentamente su abrigo, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de un hombre ensangrentado y aún con las cuchillas incrustadas en su espalda. La mirada de rencor de su cuidador traspasaba miles de distancias, con sus manos empuñadas queriendo tomar esos cuchillos y clavárselas a quien estaba tras de esto. El sonido de la ambulancia y la policía alertarían a su indigno asesino y una nota en el suelo llamaba a un juego "¿Quieres encontrarme? Pues entrégame tu vida y me veras mientras mueres" Los pasos luego de esto fue ocultarse antes de que le vincularan con el desastroso final de todos sus cercanos._**

**MY SECRET SIGNS**

**Capitulo 1: "Un asesino"**

-Este asesino esta acabando con todos los cercanos a esta muchacha.-Dijo el Detective a cargo de la investigación.

-Debemos tenerla vigilada, no sabemos que pasa realmente, además, cada asesinato que se ha efectuado, no podemos localizarla, y eso es extraño.-Comentó su colega.

-¿Esta diciendo que sospecha de esa joven?

-No podemos dejar de lado las pistas, y ella es una de ellas.

-Esta bien¿La dejaremos con un guardia a cargo?

-Deja a Takarai.

-¿A Hideto?

-Es el brazo derecho del jefe, así que no hay problema.

-Está bien, viene en camino.

Hideto Takarai era el brazo derecho del jefe del servicio de investigación de la ciudad de Osaka. Nadie había trabajado con él, pero tenia un extenso currículo que lo acreditaba como eficiente para cualquier trabajo que se le asignara, sin embargo, su figura no lo demostraba en lo absoluto.

-Señorita, no estará sola en estos momentos, hemos asignado a un hombre para que este con usted las 24 horas del día, junto a su familia.-Dijo el detective a la joven de 24 años que le miraba desde un sitial, junto a sus tíos.

-No confío en nadie en estos momentos.-Contestó viendo el reflejo de su familia presente por el espejo de la sala y luego al detective, intentando dar un aviso a sus palabras.

-Este hombre es un guardia de la policía, su nombre es Richarson, y pude contar con él desde ahora.-Le dijo haciendo señas por la espalda a sus hombres quienes detuvieron en la puerta del edificio al nuevo protector.

-No puede pasar ahora, señor Takarai.

-¿Por qué¡Que ocurre?-Preguntó sonriendo un hombre delgado con sonrisa despreocupada.

-El detective pidió que le esperara en la oficina del conserje, viene en un momento, por favor.

-Está bien, le espero.-Respondió marchándose a la oficina indicada moviendo los brazos con ligeros movimientos.

-Que infantil.

La joven se puso de pie cohibida por la presencia de su familia resguardando supuestamente su vida, después de que el último de los hombres de su familia más cercana muriera acuchillado cruelmente en plena calle de la ciudad frente a sus propios ojos.

-¿Puedo confiar en este guardia, verdad?-Pregunto con cierto gesto en el rostro que el detective entendió de inmediato.

-Claro que puede.

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes, en forma privada.-Pidió volteando hacia sus familiares.-Si es que ustedes me lo permiten.

-¿Pero para que? Ya esta todo claro.-Insistió su tío, un hombre con apariencia de ruso, fornido y con un tanto de personalidad prudente pero exagerada.

-No se preocupen, vuelvo en seguida, Detective, por favor.

-Si, vamos. Richarson, quédate con ellos, mientras hablo con la señorita.

-Si, sr.

La señorita Usami, una joven de características físicas mas acorde a lo americano, siguió al Detective hasta el ascensor, y junto a sus hombres bajaron hasta le primer piso, donde esperaría el real objeto de tanta actuación frente a sus familiares.

-Gracias a Dios entendió mis señales.-Dijo la Joven suspirando aliviada.-No confío en nadie dentro de esa habitación, solo a usted, porque fue amigo de mi padre y el lo recomendó, donde quiera que esté.

-No debe preocuparse, las investigaciones sobre el paradero de su padre no cesaran hasta encontrarlo con vida.

-Temo que sea de otra forma.

-Infiltraremos a uno de nuestros hombres en su vida cotidiana para que le acompañe, sin que sus familiares y personas más cercanas se enteren.

-Espero que sepa actuar.

-Lo sabe, es un buen chico, algo infantil, pero nadie sospechara de él.

-Espero que sí, porque ahora mas que nunca necesito que alguien de confianza este a mi lado ayudándome. No sabemos quien es el asesino, pero esta acercándose a mí con rapidez.

-Si algo malo pasa, él se hará cargo, por favor, adelante.

La señorita Usami entro a la oficina del conserje, allí algunos detectives monitoreaban el edificio, mientras otros preparaban café y fumaban cigarrillos.

-Takarai, quiero presentarte a alguien.

-Mm

-La señorita Maiko Usami.

Un joven de baja estatura y una figura delgada pero atractiva volteo hacia ella, dejando caer sobre su ropa algo de café y un cigarro a la alfombra que casi arma un incendio. Del mismo modo, ella contemplo su dulce rostro, tan inspirador y reconfortable, que no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, y él podría protegerle.

-Un placer, Usami.

-El placer es mío, Takarai, pero puede decirme Hideto.

-Takarai esta bien.

-Bueno…si usted quiere.

El detective lleno algunos formularios, entrego una carpeta a Takarai mas algunos Discos con información confidencial para que los analizara. Los ojos de Maiko Usami estaba fijos en él, contemplando y analizando sus actitudes, sus movimientos todas sus expresiones mientras hablaba con el detective a cargo. ¿Realmente este hombre joven tan débil a simple vista podría ayudarle?

-Dejaremos pasar unos días antes de que puedas aparecer en la vida de la señorita Usami.

-Me parece bien.-Contesto mirándole con una sonrisa delicada.-¿Y como aparecerá¡Cual será la explicación?

-No se preocupe, eso va por cuenta mía.-Respondió Takarai cerrando la carpeta y abrochándose el abrigo.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer, como leer estos informes, y pensar en una estrategia.

-Bien, pero oculta tu rostro, y sal por el estacionamiento, no quiero que te vean en el lugar.

-No se preocupe, soy un as del disfraz. Adiós, Señorita.

-A…dios…

Maiko se quedo con la boca abierta viendo como se colocaba un sombrero y se marchaba del lugar como una débil sombra que apenas los guardias si percibieron, quizás esto podría ser bueno, pero era desconfiada y nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para poder protegerla de un asesino en serie como era el hombre perdido en el mundo portando los mas macabros pensamientos. El detective solo sonrió ante su expresión de asombro y siguió planteándole el seguimiento que le harían para mantenerla vigilada. El edificio donde vivía sería monitoreado las 24 horas por los hombres de la policía y cualquier movimiento extraño sería reportado para mandar un agente encubierto a ver si todo marchaba bien. Claro que esta investigación podría demorar semanas, incluso meses, pero eso no era importante, su padre así lo hubiese querido.

-Dejaremos que el señor Takarai vea como entra encubierto a su vida.

-¿Esta seguro que el podrá hacer un buen trabajo? Ese asesino esta suelto y pronto vendrá para matarme!

-Confíe en él, ya verá, el sabe lo que hace.

-Ya no se qué pensar, no parece alguien de mucha fuerza, como un policía.

-No, pero es hábil en lo que hace.

-¿Seguro?

-Señorita, el trabajo para los mismos reyes, así que tranquilícese, no pasara nada malo.

-Imposible sabiendo que en cualquier minuto podría morir y…

-Cerramos esto, regrese con su familia, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

-Por cierto, quiero que vigilen también a mi novio.

-¿Su novio? Verdad, lo estaba olvidando.

-Su nombre es Gackt Camui, y pueden también hacerle daño, podría hacer algo al respecto?

-Esta bien, ahora mismo iremos a verle.

-Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho.

Todos los hombres visibles de la policía abandonaron el edificio para ir ahora en busca del segundo protegido de la investigación, y también para interrogarlo en la muerte del Tío paterno de la joven, ocurrido la noche anterior a unas cuantas cuadras de la calle principal. Ahora debía de actuar, desconfiaba de todos los que le acompañaban, sobre todo a sus tíos, que cuando supieron de la desaparición de su hermano y cuñado corrieron a ver a la hija por si llegaban a encontrarlo muerto y leer el testamento, o alterarlo, conversación que Maiko Usami escucho antes de la ultima muerte. Seis parientes a su lado esperando el deceso de su padre para cobrar una herencia, la única persona cercana en la cual podía confiar era su novio, un empresario joven de familia trabajadora, sin vinculación a ninguna falta de criterio.

-¿Usted es el señor Gackt Camui?

-Si, yo soy.-Contestó un hombre alto, muy elegante y apuesto, que con traje formal les recibía en su casa a 20 minutos del centro de la ciudad.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

-Maiko me llamo, estoy a su disposición.

-Muchas gracias, solo le haremos unas preguntas.

Se recostó en su cama, procurando cerrar la puerta con llave y afirmarla con un mueble para que no fuese tan fácil de abrir, la ventana la aseguro también con otro mueble. Con el sueño superficial trato de descansar, pero el recuerdo de aquella sombra aniquilando a puñaladas el cuerpo de uno de sus familiares la atormentaban.

-Espero que esto se solucione, no quiero que nadie mas muera, no quiero morir…-Murmuro conciliando el sueño por fin, después de tanto pensar.

En las calles de la ciudad un hombre vestido de negro, semejante a un dócil felino, se enfrentaba a un pobre hombre ebrio saliendo de entre las calles abandonadas tambaleantes y rabiosas.

-Tu ni nadie me va a dañar.-Dijo el misterioso hombre caminando de espaldas.

-Eres un chiquillo perverso, sabias?-Dijo el ebrio tambaleante sobre la vereda.

-Lo soy, lo soy, no por algo me dicen…Jajaja…-Rió volteando hacia los edificios y sintiendo el golpe de un cuerpo caer con fuerza al suelo metros mas allá de donde se encontraba.-Tonto.

Al día siguiente los medios reportaron un atropello en las calles aledañas a los bares de la ciudad, el sospechoso, según los testigos, era un hombre joven vestido de negro que rió cuando el hombre fue arrollado y desapareció entre los callejones como una sombra. /

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: "El dócil guardaespaldas"**

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuando se dignaría ese hombre llamado Takarai a aparecer en su vida para ocupar el puesto que se le estaba exigiendo, pero lo realmente preocupante era que a su alrededor ya comenzaban a suceder cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo, la necesidad de sus parientes por tenerla en casa, lo cual la asustaba, pero al lado del guardaespaldas, podía sentirse un poco mas tranquila, claro que vigilaba hasta lo que conversaba con su novio, y ni siquiera podía besarle con tranquilad por la constante intervención del policía.

-No quiero que te dañen.-Le dijo Gackt acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

-Lo se, cariño, pero tu sabes…

-Porque no vienes conmigo, a mi casa, estarás más segura.

-No puedo, tengo que estar con mi familia, aunque no confíe en ellos.

-Maiko, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, estaré siempre contigo, protegiéndote.

-Muchas gracias, Gackt, pero no es necesario que pases tanto tiempo conmigo, tienes cosas que hacer, y ya enviaron a alguien para cuidarme a parte de este guardaespaldas.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Entonces regresare a mi trabajo. Cuídate mucho por favor.-Le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola con pasión aunque le estuviesen mirando.

-Ah, que lindo beso…-Suspiró un sujeto muy animado caminando desde la calle hasta el parque donde ella se encontraba viendo como su novio partía en su vehiculo al trabajo.--My lady.-Dijo colocándose frente a ella con esa sonrisa conquistadora que dañaba cualquier corazón frágil.

-U…usted…

-Con su permiso…-Dijo recostándose sobre ella, obligándola a dejarse envolver por su cuerpo, hasta robarle un beso tan desesperado que la dejo sin aliento cuando de improviso se puso de pie y le tomo la mano.

-¿Qué…que...que fue eso?-Pregunto atónita.

-Desde hoy en adelante serás mi novia.-Decidió con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Qué!-Dijo colocándose de pie con rapidez buscando ayuda en su guardaespaldas, pero estaba 10 árboles mas atrás haciéndose el desentendido.-Yo ya tengo novio¡No puede venir aquí a hacer…eso¡En un parque!-Dijo mirando a todos quienes ponían sus ojos en ellos.

-No encuentro otra forma de entrar en su vida más que de esa forma.

-¡No¡No!-Dijo tapándose el rostro avergonzada.

-Pero yo soy un buen amante.

-Ya tengo novio, se llama Gackt Camui y es el mejor, y lo amo.

-Gackt Camui, empresario de 32 años, muy sofisticado, con una novia de 24 años muy hermosa por lo demás, y que le gusto a su joven guardián.

-¿De que habla?

-Nada, usted dijo que tendríamos que actuar, y es lo que hago, así que cambie esa carita…-Dijo colocando su rodilla en la banca, para acercarse a su rostro osadamente.-..Y déme un beso.

Maiko recibió su beso con bastante complejidad, tratando de quitárselo de encima, lo cual fue inútil, a pesar de que su cuerpo fuese tan delgado, un hombre así no podía estar suelto atacando a cualquier joven bonita y recatada como ella, pero había que reconocer, que aquel beso estaba lleno de fuego y sentimientos.

-Besa bien…-Suspiró el acompañante con una sonrisa de satisfacción acompañada con sus labios humedecidos por su lengua, en acción de saborear el beso de la joven.

-Si Gackt se entera es capaz de matarlo.

-No si antes lo mato yo…

-¿Eh?

-Digo, al ver a su novia en brazos de alguien como yo.

-¿Puede quitarse, por favor?

-Esta bien, ahora hablemos de los planes.

-Esta bien, pero…No vuelva a hacer eso.

-¿A hacer que?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Olvídelo, dígame lo que tiene en mente.

-Primero que nada, nadie debe saber quien soy.

-Lo sé.

-En segundo lugar, no puede salir con nadie sin mi autorización, es más, cuando su novio quiera verla, tendremos que ir los cuatro, ustedes dos, y sus guardaespaldas.

-Ah, no.

-Es por su bien.-Le decía mientras miraba el horizonte con su sonrisa tan pasiva.

-Esta bien, se que es por mi, pero…Olvídelo, no estoy para rehusarme a nada en estas condiciones.

-Usted es demasiado hermosa como para estar metida en estos problemas.

-Yo no me involucre por mi cuenta, ni siquiera se porque es todo esto. Mi padre esta desaparecido, no se si esta vivo, mi corazón lo necesita y en la unica persona en la que confío es en Gackt.

-Ahora podrá confiar en alguien más que en él…en mí.

-Ah, lo dudo…-Dijo mirándolo de pies cabeza y haciendo un gesto de incomodidad por su modo tan particular de tratar a una contratista de sus servicios.

-¿Quién me propuso para el trabajo?

-Mm…

-Sus Detectives.

-No son mis detectives.

-¿Usted cree que soy un tonto, verdad?

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

-No siempre soy así…sabe?

-¿Y como es entonces?

-Serio, sincero...-Respondía mirando el cielo con el seño fruncido.-…Sensible, apacible, romántico…no siempre un tonto.

-Quiero a mi lado alguien que pueda ser capaz de ayudarme, no ha acosarme.-Explico poniéndose de pie y paseándose frente a él.

-No la estoy acosando.-Contesto siguiéndola.

-Lo esta haciendo.

-Solo actuó. Está bien, no actuare como si la quisiera. Solo haré mi trabajo, seré su acompañante hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

El vehiculo de Gackt Camui se detuvo frente a un callejón del lado oeste de la ciudad, portando un maletín negro procurando no ser visto por nadie en la zona. Oculto por unas grandes gafas oscuras y una chaqueta ploma, que no era parte de su atuendo, se adentro al callejón para encontrarse con un hombre mayor que le esperaba impaciente con celular en mano. Un silencio detestable se formo entre ellos hasta que por fin hablo.

-Tardo, estábamos esperándolos.

-Tengo el dinero que me pediste.

-Cuánto.

-Un millón de dólares, pero cumple con tu trabajo.

-No se preocupe, el trabajo estará listo antes de lo pensado.

-Te daré el resto cuando extermines a esa persona.

-Muy bien.

Hideto Takarai la siguió hasta la puerta del departamento y allí se quedo esperando con una sonrisa a que le invitara a pasar, lo cual no parecía querer hacerlo, menos temiendo que sus familiares descubrieran la identidad de este sujeto tan irritante con sonrisa de niño mimado y una pose bastante seductora que no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

-Permiso.-Dijo de repente entrando a la casa y saludando a los familiares de la joven que no sabía donde esconderse para no pasar una vergüenza.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mucho gusto, soy el amante de Maiko.

-¿Amante!

-Que? No! No es mi amante!-Trato de explicar Maiko interponiéndose entre él y su alterados familiares,

-Como que no?-Pregunto Hideto, tomando su mano y alcanzando sus labios para besarlos profunda y deliciosamente, lo que no pudo ser evitado, y ni siquiera apartado.

-¿Este mocoso es tu amante? Maiko¿Estas engañando a Gackt?-Pregunto su tía totalmente descompuesta por lo visto.

-No! Claro que no! Y usted!

-Vamos, estamos en confianza, dime Hideto, o Hide, o Hyde, como gustes.

-Ni que fueras James Bond! Maldición!

-Em podría serlo, pero soy muy tímido.-Contesto él agachando la cabeza.

-Eh? Tímido? ¬¬ Dios!

Mientras Hideto Takarai hacia de las suyas, un hombre había sido encontrado muerto en un callejón con un maletín vacío, y con una misión muy importante que no podría realizar. Los testigos afirmaban haber visto un auto gris en el sector, antes de la muerte llevada a cavo por tres puñaladas en la espalda.

-Dios mío! Dios mío!-repetía Gackt Camui conduciendo su vehiculo hacia su trabajo con las manos ensangrentadas y un gran problema de por medio que nadie debía descubrir por su propio bien./

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "El misterio crece"**

Gackt Camui era demasiado prudente, y eran en pocas ocasiones cuando perdía la cabeza y se demostraba alterado, como ahora, cuando supo que un hombre con apariencia juvenil estaba al lado de su novia autodenominándose amante ante toda su familia. No aguanto entonces esa rabia y fue enseguida a buscarle, siendo atendido cordialmente por los familiares de su joven novia que para colmo no se encontraba en casa.

-Joven Gackt, por favor, tome asiento… ¿Quiere un jugo, o un café?-Preguntaban atendiéndolo como un verdadero rey, puesto que sabían el poder extraordinario que poseía por sobre la economía del país, podría ayudarles si lo necesitaban.

-No se preocupen, solo quiero saber a que hora regresara Maiko.

-Maiko…no creo que llegue temprano.-Dijo el tío abuelo de la joven con preocupación.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Salio con un joven llamado Takarai.

-¿Takarai¿Dijo Takarai?

-Su nombre es Hideto Takarai.

-Lo sabía, Lo sabía! Era ese sujeto!

-¿De que hablas?

-Esperare a Maiko.

-Puedes esperarla en su habitación si quieres.

-Lo haré, con permiso.

Gackt entró a la habitación de su novia, la cual era ya parte de si mismo por estar un compromiso de por medio, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella observando cada rincón, y cada objeto predispuesto con orden en ese espacio. Habían dicho que Maiko tenía un amante, un sujeto salido de la nada, propuesto por los policías de investigación para cuidarla, su nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza provocándole nauseas, y es que mas allá de todo lo escuchado por boca de su propia novia, había una historia aparte que necesitaba descubrir.

-Esta tarde fue encontrado en cadáver de un hombre cerca al centro de la cuidad. No ha sido identificado hasta el momento, pero fuentes de la policía de investigaciones atribuye el hecho a la sombra misteriosa de las cuchillas, apodado así por que sus asesinatos siempre son con estas armas puncionadas en los cuerpos de sus victimas sin piedad.

Las noticias daban el aviso. Había pasado a una gasolinera para lavarse las manos contaminadas con sangre ajena por razones que no quería siquiera mencionar en su mente, pero estaba involucrándose mas de lo debido, y el trato hecho antes de lo sucedido había quedado en el aire; temía por ensuciar su imagen, no quería que se enteraran de lo sucedido pues la unica persona perjudicada sería su novia.

-¿Cuándo dejará de comportarse como un idiota?-Preguntó Maiko sacando las llaves de su departamento.

-No soy un idiota, ahora, si le molesta que sea tan atento lo siento, no nací para ser indiferente ante una mujer como usted.-Respondió apoyándose a la pared y mirándole hasta casi rozar sus mejillas con sus labios rosados y húmedos.

-Debería ser solo una sombra silenciosa y no opinar nada a menos que se le pregunte.

-No fue mi intención ser entrometido, pero…conozco todo sobre usted, y quiero complacerla, más que nada.

-Creo que alguien se quedara sin trabajo!

-Entonces, creo que me sentare en la sala a leer una revista mientras usted descansa de mí¿Le parece?

-Me parece.

Cuando Maiko entro al departamento no había nadie, mas que su tía Naoko viendo la televisión y saboreando unos ricos frutos secos, los cuales ofreció al joven acompañante, mientras su sobrina hacia una mueca y se marchaba a su habitación. Estaba agobiada al tener junto a ella a un hombre de la escala de inmadurez como el de Hideto Takarai, alguien totalmente opuesto a un policía o un detective profesional que no se ponía a coquetear con sus clientes.

Unas manos delicadas se aferraron a su cuerpo en cuanto abrió la puerta del cuarto y las conocía perfectamente. Se dejo abrazar por él mientras suspiraba lentamente, Gackt sonrió sin dejar de estar preocupado por su bienestar, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla estar en peligro fuera de su alcance.

-Mi vida…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste.

-Vine a verte, pero me dijeron que habías salido así que decidí esperarte.

-Te extrañe mucho, no soporto estar lejos de ti, pero es que no me permiten…

-Ese sujeto…Takarai, no confío en él.

-Yo tampoco, pero lo propusieron los detectives…no puedo si no aceptarlo.

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Solo ten cuidado, por favor.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes más y mírame…-Dijo volteando hacia el y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, para contemplarle dulcemente.-¿Por qué volviste temprano?

-No preguntes.

-Esta preocupada, cuando escuche que habían encontrado a un hombre muerto, y un auto de las características del tuyo, me asuste.

-¿Pensaste que yo…

-No, solo pensé en ti, en que podrían haberte atacado…y me preocupe mucho.

-Discúlpame por haberte preocupado tanto.-Pidió abrazándole con fuerza, y sintiéndose realmente culpable de todo lo que podría estar pasando.

Gackt Camui estaba preocupado y a la vez molesto por los incalculables hechos ocurridos en la semana, donde estaban involucrándole de forma perversa, y no podía sentirse peor al ver a un sujeto sentado en la sala del departamento de su novia leyendo el periódico y viendo la televisión como si fuera un entrañable amigo.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludo mirándole de pies a cabeza, pero este le respondió sin darle mayor importancia a su presencia.-Me ha dicho Maiko que te quedaras vigilándola las 24 horas del día.

Hideto levanto la vista, cerro el periódico al que casi arruga por enfado y se levanto para llegarle ni a los hombros a este joven empresario.

-Si.-Respondió con voz apagada y entrecortarte, mirando con sonrisa nerviosa y temerosa a la señorita Usami.-Tu novio es muy alto, y fuerte…-Dijo con una sonrisa que mas parecía estar pidiendo perdón que nada.

-Solo quiero decirle que si le coloca un solo dedo encima a mi novia le aseguro que lo matare.

-Na! Habla como asesino…Señor Camui.-Respondió con una sonrisa despiadada ocultándose tras su cabello.

-No me provoques, esta bien?

-Esta más que bien, creo conocer a los tipos como usted…

-Ya, basta, no peleen…no tienen porque pelear, no hay razón.

-Si la hay. Y ya que estas con este señor, creo que me ire.-Dijo Gackt tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del departamento muy nervioso, seguido por su novia que aferrandose a su brazo le impedía su partida.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-Pero estas con él, no?

-Pero tu eres mi novio! Solo tú puedes hacerme sentir reconfortada, protegida-Contesto rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Maiko…

-Quédate y hazme sentir protegida, por favor.

No podría rehusarse a esa petición, entregándole todo el sentimiento a unas palabras débiles con suaves suspiros de tristeza. Tenía cosas que hacer, una cita programada para esa noche y debía dejarla aunque solo con eso encontrara su enfado.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero debo regresar, debo arreglar unos asuntos y mañana te prometo que estaré contigo todo el día, para que no tengas que lidiar con este patán.-Contesto mirando a Takarai.

-Esta bien, pero por favor, prométeme que no saldrás con ninguna chica esta noche.

-No saldré con ninguna chica.

-Gracias.

Después de que le diera un beso en la frente y mirado a Hideto Takarai de manera intrigante abandono el edificio y en su vehiculo color tierra se marcho a su cita que tendría a las nueve de la noche en un rascacielos de la ciudad. Hideto por su parte tenía el leve presentimiento de que ese hombre ocultaba algo en su mirada de hombre correcto y perfecto, además sabía perfectamente que era una persona peligrosa dispuesta en su camino solo para verse en la obligación de acabarle.

-Yo también saldré.-Anunció Takarai luego de media hora marchado el novio de la joven.

-¿A dónde va?

-A pasear, también tengo una vida, señorita.-Le dijo irónico tomando su abrigo y mirando fijamente al segundo guardia dispuesto en la puerta.-Vigila a Usami, en mi ausencia.

-Si señor.

Gackt Camui tenía algo que ocultar, estaba involucrándose en sucesos demasiado sospechosos que no podrían ser simplemente explicados. Su tez serena, pero sus ojos demasiado preocupantes iban camino a un sitio alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, concentrando toda su magnificencia en un pequeño encierro donde las palabras no saldrían siquiera para lastimar. En su vehiculo llevaba algunos papeles, y un buen sistema por si algo malo llegaba a pasarle, en ese caso, tenía un abogado y su testamento responsabilizando a solo un hombre.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose frente a tres hombres de aspecto amenazante dispuestos a su lado entre unos dos guardias.

-Pedimos discreción y lo único que logramos es uno de nuestros hombres muerto,

-No fue mi culpa, no rompí con nuestro trato. Si se dieron cuenta, esa maleta estaba a su lado, Pague por el trabajo, y no es mi culpa que ese sujeto haya mandado a alguien para no terminar con el traro.

-Cómo creerte.

-Pague ese dinero, cuando lo hice llego un hombre que nunca había visto en mi vida que cumple con todas las características de ese bastardo.

-Como puedes estar seguro de que fue mandado por el?

-Ese sujeto quiere lograr que nuestro trato no se realice, que quedemos sin protección para hacer de las suyas.

-Lo que creemos es que es una trampa de usted para no pagar ni un centavo por el trabajo que le ofrecimos de acabar con sus problemas.

-Me rehusó a aceptar esos términos!-Respondió colocándose de pie y golpeando la mesa con fuerza.-No estoy aquí para discutir mi responsabilidad en esto! Pague lo que se debía para que realizaran mi petición de aniquilar y si esto sigue así damos por terminado el trato y buscare hombres que si puedan cumplirme!

-Si lo hace, creeremos definitivamente que usted esta haciendo todo esto para beneficiarse.

-No pueden ser tan necios.

-No ponemos nuestra vida en juego por nada, si quiere que estemos de su lado, páguenos la cantidad determinada y olvidaremos por esta vez lo sucedido.

-Tendrán el dinero mañana.

-Y usted mañana mismo tendrá ejecutándose el plan.

-Hasta mañana.

Gackt salió enfurecido del lugar, puesto que era la unica forma de lograr sus objetivos, esta vez estaba entre la espada y la pared, dejándose llevar por la unica posibilidad de realizar todo cuanto quisiera para estar tranquilo, y aunque ello significara pagar una suma significativa de dinero, respondería sin intensiones de negociar mas de lo normal por miedo al fracaso. Luego de tantos lamentos, se dirigió en su automóvil hacia el centro de la cuidad donde una mujer muy sofisticada y hermosa le esperaba para beber una copa juntos mientras hablaban de proyectos.

-¿Qué pasa que traes esa carita, cariño?-Pregunto ella cruzando las piernas y viéndole sentar frente a sus ojos con mucho nerviosismo.

-Todo esta mal, definitivamente todo esta mal.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Asesinaron al hombre que le di el dinero, se suponía que esta misma noche acabaría con todo, pero lo mataron.

-Ese hombre de las noticias era él?

-Se llevaron lo que había pagado y lo mataron, a mis espaldas, y no pude hacer nada.

-La culpa lo tiene esa muchachita barata.

-No le digas así.-Le dijo tomándole con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Suéltame, me dañas!

-Si no hago algo esto va a salirse de control!

-Pues si te importa tanto, paga ese dinero y acaba con esto de una vez por todas!

-Eso intento. Mañana pagare el precio nuevamente, pero esta vez nadie impedirá el final del plan.

Por su parte, Maiko no tenía idea de los planes ocultos de su novio, y admirando cómo ese sujeto con características sicológicas de un niño le vigilaba desde un sofá muy tarde por la noche, comenzaba a cuestionarse aquellos incansables momentos en los cuales Gackt le había dejado sola para desaparecer misteriosamente. No es que llegase a pensar de inmediato que le engañara con otra mujer, aunque si lo pensaba no lo aceptaba, tan solo tenía miedo que anduviera en cosas extrañas que pudiesen afectar su integridad.

-Iré a dormir, buenas noches.-Dijo ella despidiéndose del sujeto que comenzó a mirarle extraño y casi a punto de seguirle.-¿Qué pasa?

-Dormiré aquí.

-Aja, has lo que quieras.

-Pero…me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-¿Cómo? No seas tonto, buenas noches.

-¿No me darás un cobertor o algo para abrigarme? Las noches suelen ser frías cuando se esta solo.-Explicó con grandes ojos sin esbozar ninguna maniática sonrisa; a los pocos minutos tenía sobre su cuerpo dos cobertores y una almohada para que armara su cama en el sillón mientras relevaba al guardia dispuesto para ella estratégicamente.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Ese día terminaba, pero habían cosas que comenzarían a salir de su escondite para comenzar a probar que nada es lo que se piensa, y Hideto Takarai tendría que elegir entre el destino y el trabajo./

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Seguimientos"

Hideto Takarai parecía estar en un lugar que no le correspondía, vigilando a una muchacha que conocía demasiado bien como para volverse un inseguro y dudar de sus estrategias. Por las noticias comenzaban a hacer un recuento de asesinatos alrededor de la ciudad desde hace un año, y todos daban con solo una base: Maiko Usami.

-No puedes estar viendo esas noticias!-Alegó apagando la TV y sentándose frente a él, viendo como abrazaba una almohada.-Has estado cuatro días conmigo y no ha pasado nada, no se porque sigues aquí, si no haces mas que molestarme. Gackt esta enfadado!

-Así fue determinado, hasta nuevo aviso.-Contesto encendiendo nuevamente el televisor.

-ey!

-"Se informa que a lo menos cuatro familiares de Usami Maiko han sido asesinados, de ellos, 10 cercanos han sido identificados las ultimas horas como importantes claves para un circulo cerrado de misterio y persecución.

-Cuando encontrare a mi padre?-Pensó en voz alta, exigiendo en su mirada una respuesta que ni siquiera Hideto pudo inventar.

-Tengo que salir.-Dijo repentinamente esperando que terminara de suspirar.

-¿A dónde?  
-A respirar, esto de ser tu amante es un trabajo difícil.

-Y sigues con eso?

Los familiares de la joven estaban en la otra sala escuchando la conversación a lo cual Hideto solo pudo agacharse ante la joven y robarle un dulce beso.

-Te veo mas tarde, y no hagas cochinadas con tu novio legal.

-Cállate.

Siguiendo los mandatos que le llegaban a su teléfono privado Hideto Takarai abandono el edificio del parque central, de unos 20 pisos de altura, y camino en línea recta hacia donde el cielo se nublaba. El horizonte parecía distorsionado, y su idea negativa del presente una enredada discusión privada. Los involucrados en el tema le esperarían en la calle mas oculta de la ciudad, donde una espesa oscuridad los envolvía. No había que ser un genio para tener que lidiar con personas de esa categoría. Sus cigarros eran la bienvenida pacifica para la conversación, los saludos formales quedaban a un lado, y frente a su cuerpo delgado, la mirada y el humo saliente de sus bocas formaban señales que atender.

-¿Tienes el dinero?

El primer hombre avanzo y le alcanzo un maletín de cuero negro. Su interior contenía algo muy valioso que escondería fielmente hasta que fuese necesario. Su mirada se clavo entonces en las cuchillas que llevaba firmes en su cinturón y un movimiento repentino los alerto.

-Quiero que lo mantengan vigilado, es posible que Maiko Usami este cerca de él.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estaré todo lo necesario a su lado.

-¿No sospecha?

-Gackt Camui sospecha de mí, pero no lo suficiente como para incriminarme.

-¿Qué hacemos con el padre de la chica?

-Mañana, antes de la media noche lo veré, y díganle que piense muy bien sus movimientos porque no se dará cuenta cuando estas cuchillas estén clavadas en su pecho y me vera, sonriendo victorioso.

La mirada de este hombre era inquietante. Hideto Takarai era considerado un hombre peligroso dentro de cualquier rango. No se sabía exactamente para quien trabajaba, pero si se estaba claro que sus objetivos eran poderosos y que cumplía las amenazas al pie de la letra, Maiko Usami pronto sabría de lo que eran capaces los hombres, sobre todo, aquellos que en fe de su imagen serena escondían un demonio.

-Amor…

-Maiko…como estás?

-Bien, Te extrañe demasiado, toda la noche!-Dijo uniéndose a él en un fuerte abrazo mientras Hideto Takarai les observaba con grandes ojos sentado en el mismo sillón en que durmió.

-¿Estuviste sola, sin compañía?-Pregunto mirando de reojo al otro sujeto.

-Claro! Como puedes pensar otra cosa, Gackt! Eres detestable.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes que no confío en los cara de niños.

-Mira tú, quien lo dice…-Murmuro Hideto sintiéndose amenazado.

-¡Hoy te quedaras conmigo?

-Si, hoy sí, aunque de todas formas debo hacer algunas diligencias.

-Pero si hoy no trabajas! Es sábado!

-Pero tengo negocios que atender.

La mirada de Hideto se clavo en él atento a sus palabras, expresiones y movimientos que pudiesen darle alguna clave de lo que significaban sus palabras, y siempre hallaba el signo de alarma para comenzar un delicioso plan, que así le llamaba saboreándose la victoria. Sus ojos chocaron y pareció arder la habitación con deseos inagotables de un cometer un crimen¿Pero quien de los dos lo haría primero?

-¿Han sabido algo de tu padre?-Pregunto recostándose en su cama para descansar.

-No, en la mañana llamo uno de los detectives para ver si todo marchaba en orden.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-La verdad, que desde que el señor Takarai está conmigo nada malo ha pasado.

-¿Y que puede hacer ese enano por ti? Nada útil, está claro de que él nada ha hecho.

-Shh, no quiero que peleen.

-Pero si estamos en tu alcoba…no escuchara…ven…no escuchara nada.

Hideto no era tonto, estaba cerca de la puerta con un pequeño transmisor que coloco en su oído para escuchar lo que hablaban, y lo cual ciertamente lo dejo helado, puesto que lo menos que hacían en ese momento era hablar, solo articulaban palabras cortas que mas parecían gemidos y gritos de angustia. Sintió entonces que no debía esperar a que dijeran algo secreto para intervenir, se aparto amablemente de la puerta, se guardo el micrófono en el bolsillo y salió del departamento para refugiarse en la azotea donde armaría su nuevo gran plan.

-Mañana es el gran día, prepárense.-Dejo caer un cigarro encendido el cual quedo detenido en el Balcón de la habitación de Maemi, quien en ahogos interminables expresaba su mayor emoción a su querido novio que no podía sacar de su mente la idea de que Hideto Takarai estaba a punto de colocarle una trampa.

Maemi despertó abrazada de Gackt, sintiendo su peso sobre su cuerpo y el aroma tibio a sudor que emanaba de ellos. No sabia que hora eran, pero el cielo se había tornado de un naranjo tan profundo que le hizo sonreír con gratitud para abrazar con fuerza a quien ahora se despertaba del maravillo sueño.

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto él mirando fijamente sus labios para besarlos con suavidad.

-Bien¿Y tu?

-Un poco agotado, pero sobreviviré.

-Que bien.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No sé…debe ser tarde, mira el cielo, esta hermoso.

-Si, debo vestirme, tengo que salir.

-¿A esta hora?

-Iré a hablar con uno de mis amigos para que me cubra mañana.

-Pero eres el jefe.

-Pero el jefe tiene que hacer su trabajo, volveré para dormir contigo, de acuerdo?

-Pero no tardes, por favor, la última vez no llegaste.

-Prometo que llegaré, no te preocupes, te traeré un regalo, De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Hideto vio desde el último piso salir a su contrincante apresuradamente en su auto hacia quien sabe donde, inmediatamente quiso ir tras él, pero no tenía una salida más rápida que el barandal que dirigía el agua lluvia desde la azotea hasta el primer piso.

-Si no hay mas remedio…

Salto desde el último piso hasta el primero, afirmándose al barandal con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a suelo firme con las manos heridas, pero a tiempo para seguir a Gackt Camui. Su mente no procesaba el dolor de su cuerpo, se limpio las manos con un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó un auto estacionado en frente del hotel para seguir a Camui antes de que se escapara de todos sus radares.

El seguimiento se efectuó con tranquilidad, Gackt no se había percatado hasta pasado los 10 minutos cuando el automóvil azul oscuro dio una vuelta brusca en una de las esquinas de la gran avenida de la zona central para seguir a toda velocidad su camino muy cerca de su objetivo.

-Diablos, ese sujeto me esta siguiendo. ¿Qué hago?

Giro a la derecha, prosiguió unos 50 metros y volvió a girar, esta vez en sentido opuesto, siguiendo por la calle angosta hasta poder entrecortar el camino girando nuevamente hacia la izquierda y continuando con su camino sin detenerse. Estaba demasiado nervioso, perturbado con la idea de que pronto lo extorsionarían y dejarían atrapado sin escapatoria, estaba pensando muy detenidamente que lo mas importante en ese día sería librarse de quien era su peor enemigo.

-La desesperación lleva al agotamiento y el agotamiento lleva a la caza...sigue así, Camui y en pocas horas serás hombre muerto.

-¿Quién es?

El teléfono Móvil de Camui comenzó a sonar en medio de la persecución, el numero era desconocido pero la risa siniestra tras él le daba la idea de quien podría tratarse.

-¿Nervioso, Don Gackt?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ahora mismo Te están siguiendo, si logras escapar él no te matará.

-¿Cuánto quieres para dejarnos tranquilos?

-No es la cantidad la que me interesa, si no ella…

-No te le vas a acercar.

-Ten cuidado con quien esta cuidándola…puede lograr que se vuelva en tu contra y estarás solo.

-Dime tu precio para que desaparezcas!

-Mi precio es su vida…pero no de mis propias manos.

Freno de improvisto en una de las calles de los suburbios, las ruedas dejaron su marca en el pavimento, su terno estaba arrugado, su frente humedecida por el sudor…el vehiculo perseguidor también se detuvo para enfrentarle.

-Muy bien¿Por qué me sigues?

-Gackt Camui…

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto dejando su cabeza por sobre la de él, mirándole con odio y desprecio.

-Nada, nada, es solo que…se te quedo la carpeta de la empresa en el departamento…No querrás extraviar todos estos documentos…

-Muchas gracias.

-Espero que llegues a casa…sin novedad…

-Claro que llegaré, ahora sal de mi camino.

-Como guste, señor…

Camui se fue intranquilo, si bien Hideto Takarai le había llevado la carpeta de trabajo algo andaba mal, no era normal que le persiguiera casi por toda la ciudad por una carpeta donde lo único que habían eran contratos para nuevos trabajadores, algo andaba mal, no confiaba en él para nada, menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de su novia.

-Buenas tardes…

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Un señor le espera en su oficina.

-¿Quién es?-

-Dice ser el presidente de la compañía Toriyama.

-Con que Toriyama. Estén al tanto, puedo necesitarlos.

-Si, señor.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y vio al presidente de la compañía más importante de oriente sosteniendo una carpeta negra sobre sus rodillas.

-Camui…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo vine a decirle que esperamos que lea bien este contrato. Es el proyecto para los nuevos negocios de este año.

-Ya veo…

-Quiero que sepa que espero que los acepte, porque ya sabe lo que puede pasar si no lo hace.

-Estoy a punto de perder millones¿No cree que sería ridículo de mi parte negarme a esto?

-Sabemos su posición, así que espero que acepte. Por otra parte…tenga mucho cuidado en hacer algo en contra de nosotros…

-No sería capaz…

-Mis hombres le están vigilando, cualquier movimiento imprudente podría costarle hasta la vida.

-No haré nada. Lo prometo.

-Tendremos una reunión el próximo viernes a las cuatro con las empresas importantes, esperamos su participación.

-Iré.

-Hasta entonces.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, los nuevos negocios eran la clave para proteger el futuro de su compañía, pero con el constante fastidio de sus enemigos era casi imposible salir victorioso.

-Señor, alguien desea verlo.

-Hágalo pasar.

-Si, señor.

Esta vez el negocio con la persona que entraría por esa puerta sería para salvar la vida de su propia novia.

-Un Gusto verle de nuevo, señor Camui. Ahora…Entréguenos los contratos y los títulos.

-Pero…

Continuara…….


End file.
